


Always...

by Kookies_Kream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art School, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Kream/pseuds/Kookies_Kream
Summary: #SEHO AUSehun knew it was wrong. How could it not be? Who even draws their best friend every chance they get? Not normal people that's for sure. But Sehun just can't help it. Junmyeon is beautiful and a perfect muse, the only catch? Jun is straight and Sehun is in love with him.https://t.co/W0PCunk0Zy
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 20





	Always...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised chapter in Junmyeon's POV for my Twitter au... 
> 
> Please ignore any typos. I haven't proofread it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot.

Jun was excited to take Sehun to the club. He knew Sehun hated parties and wasn’t really an outgoing person and honestly, he was shocked Sehun even agreed but he was excited, nevertheless. Sehun would get to meet his classmates and possibly even broaden his friend circle. 

Jun dressed up his favourite boy in the best clothes he could find which proved quite a struggle because Sehun’s wardrobe truly was atrocious. When Sehun exited the bathroom all dressed up, Jun couldn’t really help give the boy a once over. Sehun cleaned up very nicely, very nicely indeed. 

Opening the club doors, Jun took a deep breath in. He loved the smell. The smell of booze, sweat, smoke with a hint of regret. Jun’s eyes darted and squinted around the dark place searching for his classmates. His eyes immediately spotted a slender arm raised and waving at them from a table situated in a corner. With a smile, Jun took hold of Sehun’s hand and pulled him through the crowd towards his friends. 

He caught Sehun scrunch his nose in distaste at the atmosphere from the corner of eye, chuckling at how cute the boy looked making such a face. 

He quickly introduced Sehun to his classmates, Irene, Joy, Seulgi, Wendy and Yeri. He watched as Sehun greeted all of them politely and smiled proudly when they cooed, praising his Sehun’s looks. 

The night wore on. Jun had decided that he wouldn’t sit next to Sehun that night because he wanted him to try and get to know the girls and hopefully make some friends. He instead chose next to Irene who was his closest friend in class. Irene quickly clung onto his arm as soon as he sat down. In any normal circumstance, Jun wouldn’t have hesitated to brush off the arm and rid himself of the contact, but Irene was different. He had been out drinking enough times with girls to know that touchiness was a side effect of Irene drinking more than she could handle. As the night wore on, the touchiness increased and Jun tired his best to support her like the good friend he was and not let her face plant the table. 

Jun couldn’t help feel a gaze directed at him from across the table but when he looked up at Sehun seated across him, the boy would be busy talking to Seulgi. He was happy that Sehun was talking to other people but he also felt a twinge of irritation build inside him everytime he watched Seulgi snuggle closer into Sehun’s side. He got up several times because he got too annoyed at the sight headed to dance floor to take his mind off the scene with dancing. Irene would always accompany him to the floor and every time he hold the drunk woman so she wouldn’t stumble and trip over herself while dancing. The music on the dance floor was quite loud and they could talk by talking near each other’s ear. 

Even though Jun was preoccupied with a drunk Irene swaying in his arms, his eyes kept darting towards a boy seated with a very clingy Seulgi at their table. He felt that gaze he felt on him earlier return whenever he was tending to his dancing companion but when he looked up to match the gaze, it wasn’t there anymore.

His irritation only grew when his eyes would catch Sehun knocking back shots and happily chatting with Seulgi. Why was Jun so affected by Sehun talking to his friend when he had a very beautiful, very drunk Irene dancing in his arms you ask? Well, the answer was quite obvious, wasn’t it? Not only was Jun gay, but Jun was also in love with Sehun, his best friend.

Jun had known he liked men ever since high school. That’s when he met the current object of his affections. Sehun had always been his one and only. Sehun was a breath of refreshing air in a claustrophobic world. Sehun was someone who understood his inner most feelings and never ridiculed them. Sehun didn’t know this but he was the reason he decided to give art another shot. Nobody understood his way of thinking when it came to art and his passion was met with hostility at home. Sehun ended being his rock during times like that. Sehun’s passion for his art fuelled his own. He wanted to make art he could be proud off, that Sehun would be proud off.

During their years together Jun realised he was in love with Sehun. He could never f=tell Sehun how he felt though because if Sehun didn’t feel the same, it would just ruin the friendship their shared now. Jun simply assumed Sehun wasn’t gay. Sehun had never shown him otherwise.  
Now, under the influence of alcohol and strobbing lights, the irritation was quite obvious on his face. If Sehun was straight, he should let him have his shot with Seulgi. He had no right to interfere but…

It still annoyed the hell out of him. It was during one of these recent glaring from the dance floor sessions when Jun’s eyes widened at the scene before him. He watched as Sehun’s hand gently cupped Seulgi’s cheek. He watched as his classmate leaned her face close to his best friend with Sehun’s head mostly blocking Seulgi's face from his view. He was kissing her. Sehun was kissing Selugi. His felt his heart clench painfully as he watched Seulgi’s hand reach up to grab the back of Sehun’s head. His prickled with tears as he realised his assumption was right and that his best friend was indeed straight.

His heart further broke when saw Sehun wrap his arms around the girl leaning his head further down. He couldn’t watch any more. He didn’t bring Sehun here to get his heart broken. That wasn’t part of the plan at all. How did the night get like this? Where did it go wrong?

He couldn’t take it anymore. He furiously walked towards the back door of the club with a stumbling Irene behind following closely behind. 

“Jun?” he heard her call.

“Jun, where are you going?”

He didn’t feel the need the answer.

“Jun, slow down will you. You’re walking to fast.” He heard plead.

He slowed his steps feeling a little guilty. It wasn’t really her fault and he shouldn’t take out his heartbreak on her. He just needed some fresh air. The club was too suffocating at that moment.

He quietly seated Irene on a crate outside placing his jacket on her bare legs.

“Why are we out here, Jun? What’s wrong?”

Jun let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. The cool breeze outside helped him calm down. He simply shook his head and smiled at Irene. It was better this way, wasn’t it?

Jun now knew for sure that Sehun wasn’t gay. Now he didn’t need to harbour any false hopes of ever having a relationship with his best friend. It was never going to happen. His lip quivered at the thought of his failed first love. He took another deep breath trying to calm himself down.

He slowly helped Irene back up when he had deemed himself calm enough and headed back into the club. Irene stumbled a few times giggling at her clumsiness making Jun smile for the first time in the last few hours.

Jun watched as Irene slowly leaned forward towards him, giggling softly all the while. His hand slowly reached out to her arm to steady her swaying figure but the next he knew he felt a set of soft lips press against his own. His eyes widened in disbelief.

They felt wrong. He didn’t like the feeling of them against his own but just as he was about to push the drunk girl away he heard Seulgi stumble out of the bathroom and his caught the sight a very familiar figure standing in front of the women’s washroom. His eyes widened for the third time that night, this time in recognition.

His hands immediately halted from pushing Irene, instead he let her kiss him some more. He thought if he let Sehun see that he too was straight, he could protect himself from more hurt. He watched Sehun’s expression change while Irene kissed him. He saw a twinge of hurt flash across his face before his were distracted by Seulgi. Jun didn’t know why a small part of him deep inside was pleased to see Sehun hurt. Perhaps it meant he cared? This thinking was toxic, he was quite aware. He blamed all of this on the alcohol though he was nowhere near as drunk as Irene was.

Jun watched as Sehun gave him a smile before offering to take Seulgi home. As soon as Sehun was gone Jun quickly pushed Irene off him.

Irene looked up at him confused, sobering up a bit at Jun’s serious expression.

“Why did you do that, Irene?” he asked her softly.

“Isn’t it obvious? I like you. I’ve always liked you.” Irene slurred, a drunken smile gracing her face.

Jun sighed and looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

“Irene…”

“Did you not like it?”

“No, Irene. I’m sorry I didn’t push you away sooner.”

“But…but why? Do you not like me?”

“Of course I like you-“

“Then why?” she interrupted, clearly more sober than she was 10 minutes ago.

Jun sighed again. He really didn’t think he would be coming out to his classmate in a dingy club but here they were.

“Irene, I’m gay.”

“What?”

“I’m gay.” Jun said once again, more softly this time.

Irene stepped back in shock. Jun reached out to steady her but she quickly his arms away.

“You’re gay?” Irene hesitated.

Jun nodded. 

Irene let out a noise of a disbelief.

“I would have never known.” She said as she still looked at him again. 

“Irene, it’s been a long night. Let me take you home.” 

Irene looked at him once again as if waiting for him take back his words and say this was all a silly joke. When he didn’t, she sighed and quietly nodded. Perhaps she really did need sleep. She would sort out this muddled mess tomorrow.

Jun didn't go back to his room that night. He spent the night in his studio slashing the canvas with his paintbrush, letting all he felt that night out. He would let it out tonight, then bury it deep somewhere and never speak of it again. 

Only his canvas would know how he truly felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. 
> 
> @dkookiekrumbles


End file.
